


Valentine's day Narry One-shots

by 00Q007Narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q007Narry/pseuds/00Q007Narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Guys,</p><p>Here it is my first ever one-shot story for Valentine's day I hope you enjoy reading them. I have also some prompts requests and I will put them up soon but I want them to be as good as I can write since the people that requested them deserves to have thoroughly  written.</p><p>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Pancakes!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> Here it is my first ever one-shot story for Valentine's day I hope you enjoy reading them. I have also some prompts requests and I will put them up soon but I want them to be as good as I can write since the people that requested them deserves to have thoroughly written.
> 
> Enjoy

Today was exactly four years since Niall & Harry got together romantically as couple and it might be cheesy that they got together on Valentine’s Day but they didn’t mind that. Harry was billionaire in the CEO of ‘Styles Music’ industry and Niall was one of his many secretaries (Harry had quite a few and he hardly remember any of their names) whereas Niall knew the name of his boss but not how he looked like. Harry & Niall would sometimes meet either in the café around the corner for their work or by the park near their offices however before Harry met Niall Harry would never find anyone interesting to have a real relationship with and also most of the people he had gone out where only interested in his money or looks or who he knew. Well, that was until Harry and Niall literally bumped into each other in a small café called Atlantha from the moment on everything changed in both the boys’ lives and for the better. With each time Harry & Niall met up together they were breaking out of their shell and slowly were falling in love with each, it took two year before they became a couple.

When they were together it didn’t affect the other people who worked at the office to be quite honest the workers at the office loved Harry & Niall’s relationship that they even made a ship name ‘Narry’ and they were also the ‘Golden Couple’ (like you have in high school) that everyone want to be in a relationship like theirs. Harry was no longer seen as cold heart billionaire who thought only about himself because with Niall’s influences he started going to offices parties, charity events, music events to name a few and he started to donate money for charities in particular charities which helped young child  and teenagers to learn music. Whereas Niall was suddenly someone who wasn’t just a secretary but also second in command and someone Harry trusted whole heartily with decision making, someone that everyone respected and admired him. People started to say that their office was like one big dysfunctional family so they started calling Harry ‘Daddy’, Niall was ‘Mummy’ and the directors who worked alongside Harry & Niall ‘uncles & aunties’. Even though it sound weird it worked and I can tell the since Narry officially became a couple the Styles Music Industry have been going from strength to strength.

Then in their second year together as a couple Niall’s best Veronica Malik passed away leaving behind her baby son Zayn Malik so they decided to adopt him as their own son but made sure to tell him about his real mother every day then soon after they found out that Niall was pregnant with twins and nine months later Liam & Louis were born. Zayn & Liam were both were quiet boys unlike Louis who was very sassy but Niall & Harry loved the boys to pieces and Zayn was very protective of his younger brothers.

Niall woke up and saw that Harry was not sleeping next so he got dressed and headed downstairs into the kitchen where a wonderful scent was flowing out. Sitting around the kitchen table were their sons and standing but the stove was Harry who was making pancakes for breakfast so Niall sat on his side of the table.

“Good morning my love,” Harry said putting down a plate of three pancakes in front of Niall before sitting down and helping the boys with their breakfast. Suddenly when Niall had finished his pancakes he saw on top of the next pancake it was silver with white diamonds in the middle around the ring.

 “Papa mawwy Daddy,” the twins said while smiling.

“What!?”

“Papa marry Daddy,” Zayn said and Niall stared at Harry in shock.

“So?”

“Yes, million times yes,” Niall said before flinging himself into Harry’s arms and then Harry briefly kissed Niall.

“Love you sooo much.”

“Love you too, I can’t believe you managed to get the boys to say that. I think this is the best marriage proposal ever,” Niall said beaming and causing Harry to grin.

 

**_‘Yes!! It seems like I was right Greg. Niall loved the way I proposed =D!!’_ **

**__ **


	2. Cuddles for Valentine's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> Here is my first prompt from my great friend Chiara for this One-shots for Valentine's day. I hope you like this one-shot even though I am not completely happy with it.

** **

**‘You could do one where Niall gets sick on valentine’s day but doesn't want to ruin it for harry so he doesn't say anything and harry still find out somehow and CUDDLES!’**

Niall sat up from his bed then groaned his head felt like a massive wade of chewing gum, his throat was sore and his nose was feeling block solid but today was Valentine’s Day but that was not going stop him…he can’t ruin the Harry’s plans for Valentine’s day especially since he knew how much effort Harry put into this Valentine’s day. So slowly Niall got up and got changed into dark fitted jeans, white t-shirt with dark blue shirt on top with black shoes.

“Hey Nialler, are you ready for our Valentine’s Day date?”

“Yes, I am,” Niall replied before they headed into the car and Harry drove off to where they were they were going for a date but of course Harry refused to tell Niall were they were heading. A while later Niall saw that they had arrived at the docks and Harry parked the car then they got out of the car before Niall started to follow Harry to where ever they are going. After a few minutes of walking they came to a large yacht boat that looked stunning & classical as they walked onto the boat the lights on the boat dimmed then Harry headed to the back of the boat with Niall in tow.

Niall gasped at what was in front of him there was a dining table that was beautifully table setting with vase with water lilies and dot around the table were candles, it was so romantic but the dull ache in his head and nose reminded that he was still ill. Niall ignored the ache & the shivers that were going through his body and sat down opposite to Harry and started to eat the start course with Harry which was duck foie gras with slices of bread. After starts was a rack of lamb with potatoes, carrots and sauce and finally for dessert Niall had chocolate & Harry have carrot cake. While they were eating dessert they share some of their desserts with each bit they eat Niall start feeling dizzy and dizzier for each bite.

They talked about everything from concerts to when they grew up and Niall was enjoying himself very much except the dizziness, the sore throat, the chewing head, the coughing, the blocked nose and the shivers which were became worse for each in minute that he stop listening to what Harry was saying then suddenly black spots appeared in his vision.

“Niall, I was wondering if…” Harry started off before begin cut off by Niall’s body falling onto the floor which cause Harry to jump up from the table and felt Niall’s pulse which was there then placed his hand on Niall’s forehead which was scorching hot and Harry sighed. ** _‘I warned you Niall that you were over working yourself and you need to relax & stop turning into a workaholic’ _** Harry thought to himself before picking Niall up and bring him into the master bedroom then went to fetch a cloth with cold water to put on Niall’s forehead.

A few hours later Niall’s eyes flattered open and looked around at the room in confusion… ** _’Where the fuck I am?’_** Niall thought before remember he had been out on a date with Harry when he fainted.

**_‘Shit!!’_ **

Niall sat abruptly up  when he noticed that he suddenly was feeling a lot better than before and all the pains had disappeared which made him sigh in relief at that. When he saw that he was not at the table that they had been eating on but in a bed then the one of the door’s open to revel Harry who sat down next to Niall while wrapping his arm around to cuddle him. Niall who snuggled into Harry and rested his head on Harry’s chest.

“I told you that you were over working yourself. Why do you do this this is the fourth time this has happened to you Niall? Next time it happens I am kidnapping you to Spain or Bora Bora just so you can relax and maybe even get you to quit your job.”

“You wouldn’t dare?”

“Wouldn’t I,” Harry said raising an eyebrow at Niall who sighed because he knew Harry was deadly serious.

“I am sorry Harry but I just really want to do a good enough job and that they notice me.”

“They do notice you but as a walk over and you are soo much better than them sweetheart.”

“Really?”

“Really, why do you think I fell in love with you?”

“Was that all?” Niall said while pouting but not that he ever would admit that he did.

“Of course that’s not all….I love you my little leprechaun, my little star news reporter.”

“I love you Mr Styles my favourite One Direction singer.”

 

They spent the rest of the Valentine’s day cuddling together and kissing.


	3. Bruno Mars' song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> Here is one of my own one-shots for the Narry one-shot for Valentine's day...I hope you enjoy it ^-^!!

  


“Ok let’s answer one last Twitter question or request before we are finishing our Valentine’s day concert,”

‘ **@Narryforever_girl** : Harry, I want you to sing Marry you by Bruno to Niall on one knee while Niall sitting down on a chair ’

“Ok,” Harry said to the audience while Liam fetched a chair for Niall to sit on and once Niall sat down Harry turned to him then kneeled  before he began to sing.

 (http://youtu.be/OMr9zCvtOfY)

‘It's a beautiful night ,

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby

I think I wanna marry you

 

Is it the look in your eyes?

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby

I think I wanna marry you

 

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go

No one will know

Oh come on girl

 

Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow

Shots of patron

And it's on girl

 

Don't say no, no, no, no-no

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah

And we'll go, go, go, go-go

If you're ready, like I'm ready

 

Cause it's a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby

I think I wanna marry you

 

Is it the look in your eyes?

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby

I think I wanna marry you

 

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh

So whatcha wanna do?

Let's just run girl

 

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool

No, I won't blame you

It was fun girl

 

Don't say no, no, no, no-no

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah

And we'll go, go, go, go-go

If you're ready, like I'm ready

 

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby

I think I wanna marry you.

 

Is it the look in your eyes?

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

 

Just say I do,

Tell me right now baby,

Tell me right now baby, baby

Just say I do

Tell me right now baby,

Tell me right now baby, baby

 

Oh it's a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby

I think I wanna marry you

 

Is it the look in your eyes?

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby

I think I wanna marry you’

When Harry was finished which cause all the fans to scream crazily in the whole arena and Harry grabbed Niall’s hand and Niall stood up next to him.

“Ok Girls, I have two confessions before we go. One is that Niall & I have been dating since the start of One Direction,” Harry announced and the fans went crazy yelling and scream before shouting ‘Narry!! Narry!! Narry!!”

“Can you lovely girls quieten down for me because I still have one more thing to say?” Harry asked the audience who all straight away quieten down and Harry took a deep breathe.

“Ok here I go. Niall, I love you with all my heart. We’ve been with each other for years and my love for you grows more each year. You are a beautiful and caring person and have always been there for me 100% through the bad times. My family adores you and I cannot imagine my life without you in it. You been with me thick & thin and I love you more for that. I know this is Valentine and this super cheesy but I just have to do this. Will you marry me?” Harry said looking straight at Niall when he said the whole speech before going on one knee near the end of his speech then brought out a black jewellery box  and opened it to show every a beautiful plain gold and white gold ring with a small diamond in the middle of the ring. The room was dead silence all waiting for Niall’s reply to Harry’s proposal

“Hell Yes!!” Niall exclaimed causing Harry to grin then taking out the ring before placing on Niall’s ring finger before cupping Niall’s face and kissing Niall on the mouth. While they were kissing instead of normal confetti falling down they were pink, white and red heart shaped confetti falling down while the fans were screaming in happiness at the newly in engaged couple while the other boys were beaming with happiness for their two band mates

After a while they broke apart and they rested their forehead together.

“I love you Niall.”

“I love you too Harry.”

“Forever and Beyond.”

 

“Forever and Beyond.”


	4. Rooftop Valentine's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Could you do a one shot where Niall and Harry are married but Harry is Niall his teacher because Harry joins the school that's Niall goes to, its valentine and the whole school acts loving and happy. But Narry has to hide somewhere in school to celebrate’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> I know that Valentine's day is over but I didn't manage to finish all the one-shots since I have been busy so I am going to try and finish them this week. Here is the next one request by @NarryLover1997.
> 
> Enjoy ^-^

Niall was currently sitting in the morning upper sixth (year 13) year meeting which was discussing about exams, university and preparing for the future but he & most of the people in his year were not listening to what their head of year was talking about while he friends were whispering in between  each Niall was play with his necklace. On the necklace that Niall was wearing were three rings they were an engagement ring, wedding ring and a promise ring…..I know…I know that Niall only eighteen and what the fudge was he do being married so young and especially when he had all his life ahead of him but…sheesh, if you have seen the way Niall and his husband looks at each other, the way they act together and everything else then you know & understand why he married his husband at the age of seventeen.

However on-one knew about the coupling…ok not quite true Niall best friends Louis & Jay knew and Harry’s best friends Liam & Zayn, Anna (Harry’s mother), Gemma (Harry’s sister) and finally Johannah or Jo (Louis & Niall’s mum), Mark (Louis & Niall’s dad), Charlotte ‘Lottie’, Felicity "Fizzy" and identical twins Daisy & Phoebe who knew. Jo & Mark had adopted Niall when he was four years and even thought Louis was a year older then Niall they become like twins joined to the hip when the girls came along the both Louis & Niall took the roles of proactive older brothers very seriously.

Now let’s go to the subject of Niall’s husband Harold Edward Styles…where to start…Ah! I know Harry Styles was a two year above Louis & Niall he was popular, smart, charismatic, kind, friendly and King/ head boy of his year…sorry getting off track here back to story…well one day Mrs Davidson Louis’ & Niall’s maths music teacher assigned Harry to help Louis with his music writing. Louis and Harry became fast friends soon they the best friends yet not once did Niall & Harry meet each other until…

**_Flashback… ._ **

**_Niall breathe out a sigh with relief when he finished the last question of the Maths homework before packing away his homework then headed down the kitchen to make dinner when the chicken were doing he sat down and start digging into the chicken wing while watching ‘Finding Nemo’._ **

**_When suddenly the doorbell rang so Niall placed his plate on the table before heading to the front door and opened the door then froze. There stood one the handsomest & sexist guy he has ever seen that his jaw nearly dropped. Standing there was a guy who was a head taller than him, he was lean, he had defined muscles, he had tattoos, he had brown curly hair and emerald eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans, black boots, grey coat and grey beanie on his head._ **

**_Niall had always secretly wished that love at first sight was something that happened in the real life but as he grown-up that wish had dwindled but never faded and now as Niall & the stranger stared at each, Niall started to believe in love at first sight again._ **

**_“So you are the famous Niall?”_ **

**_“Huh?” Niall said looking confused at the stranger._ **

**_“I am here to hang out with Louis…Louis told me all about you but he never mentioned how cute your were,” the stranger said to Niall then winked at him causing him to blushes and making the stranger grin._ **

**_“W-w-well…L-ouis is not h-ere at the m-m-moment,” Niall stuttered then looking down at his feet like he suddenly found something fascinating about them._ **

**_“Is ok if can wait inside?”_ **

**_“Y-y-yes,” Niall stammered before moving out of the way to let the stranger in._ **

**_“Oh by I am Harry Styles,” Harry told Niall before taking off his shoes, beanie and coat before heading further into the house while Niall stood there with his mouth hanging open before quickly shutting it. He couldn’t believe it Harry Styles the Head Boy, the King of the school was in his house and the he was hanging with his brother Louis._ **

**_“Are you coming Darling?” Harry called out for where he was and Niall nearly fainted at being called ‘Darling’ before walking to the room that Harry was standing in when suddenly Niall mobile buzzed on the table. Niall went over to the table and picked up his mobile to see who had messaged him._ **

**_‘Hey Niall, I delayed because of traffic so if a guy name Harry Styles drops by tell him to wait and I will be there as soon as possible. L x’_ **

**_‘Thanks a lot Lou leaving all to myself with the handsome, sexy guy in school and who I think I am in love with,’ Niall thought to himself while texting back a reply to Lou._ **

**_“Louis is delayed in traffic but he asks if you could wait for him.”_ **

**_“Sure, I can wait.”_ **

**_End Flashback_ **

That was how Niall & Harry first meet and as they wait for Louis that evening they got to know each other and the really clicked together soon Harry asked Niall out for dates but they avoided telling their parents and siblings until Louis caught them kissing. Louis started laughing and that finally he plan had worked which confused them but Louis explained that he had not been late that evening when the first meet just over at a friend because he was trying to set them up together this information caused both Niall’s & Harry’s eyes to widen.

A year later Harry had finished secondary school and gone in training to be a teacher, he proposed to Niall the same evening that he started studying to be a teacher and then one month they got married. The wedding was a small ceremony but it was perfect for them outdoor under the tree were Harry proposed to Niall and also the placed were Harry’s father had proposed to Harry’s mum. When Niall gone into his final year of secondary school Harry was offered a job as a maths teacher at Niall’s school and Harry accept because even though he & Niall would have to hide their marriage Harry could see Niall every day at school.

Today was the worst day for Harry & Niall because today was Valentine’s Day and all the school couple were holding hand or kissing or cuddling together then there was school it was decorated from top to bottom with Valentines things from Valentine’s bunting to balloons to heart shape cupcakes you name it that it was there in school except Valentine’s condoms.

However that still meant that Niall & Harry had to hide their relationship but that didn’t mean that Harry didn’t have something planned for Niall during lunch time that day and luckily there last lessons of the day finished before lunch time.

**Lunch time**

“So what do you think Harry has planned for you this lunch time?”

“I have no idea Lou.”

“I bet it something amazing...something wonderful…something mind blowing….”

“My love, you need to calm down and take a deep breath. Now you can ask about the lunch date when you next see Niall because if he doesn't go now he will be late to meet up with his husband,” Jay said to his over excited boyfriend while wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist before placing a kiss on Louis’s lips which caused Niall to smile ever since Louis had started to date Jay McGuiness Louis had broken completely out of his shell and Louis had become a lot less shy and a lot more sassy but Jay balanced Louis’ sassiness plus he always made Louis laugh or smile. They had been dating for three months and I am happy to tell that their relationship was still as strong as ever. Niall left his brother kissing his boyfriend while heading to his husband’s office and then knocked on the door before going in.

“Hey.”

“Hello darling, ready for our Valentine’s lunch?”

“Definitely.”

“Ok, let me just finish marking this math book then we will get going,” Harry said to Niall who just nodded and stood there with his hands in his pocket while sifting his feet after a few minutes Harry closed the book then stood up then began to pack away all the student’s maths books. Harry then went over to Niall and kissed him while wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist then they parted for breathe.

“As much as I would love to continue kissing you my darling we have go and eat our lunch,” Harry said then he headed out of his office with Niall following him behind him went they came to the staff staircase and they went up to the very top floor of the staff staircase.

“Now I would like for you to close to your eyes,” Harry told Niall so Niall closed eyes then Harry grabbed Niall’s wrist before opening the door and leading Niall through the door. Harry let go of Niall’s wrist to go and close the door before wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist then placed his head on Niall’s shoulder.

“You can open your eyes now darling,” Harry said to Niall who slow opened and stared at where they were, they were on the roof of the school were there was a garden on the roof with  grass, flowers and hedges on the grass was a table and chair set for two.  When Niall sat down  he saw that the foods on the table were all finger foods so as they were eating they would some feed each other while talking and some kissing in the mix.

Afterwards when they were they were done eating Harry stood up then went over to the stereo turned on his IPod and music started to play. Harry went back to Niall and held out his right hand toward Niall who took. Harry brought Niall out of his chair and they started dancing.

 

(http://youtu.be/tXTqW5OTkC0)

 

  
_You_ _’_ _re in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

  
_And when I_ _’_ _m with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

 

Harry held loosely onto Niall’s hand and twirled around then positioned Niall so that his back was to Harry’s front then Harry place his hand on Niall’s hips while continue to dance together

 

 

 

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

 

Then Harry twirls Niall again which brought them together face to face but they danced closer than before but not completely touching except for their hands together, Harry’s hand on Niall’s waist and Niall’s hand on Harry’s shoulder.

 

 

 

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

 

Harry leaned into Niall’s right ear and sang the next two lines into his ear while dancing

 

 

 

  
_And now you_ _’_ _re beside me and look how far we_ _’_ _ve come_

_So far we are so close_

 

Niall wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and Harry around Niall’s waist but carried on dancing.

 

 

 

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

  
_We_ _’_ _re so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

  
_Let_ _’_ _s go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close_

_So close_

_And still so far_

 

Harry leans down to Niall and Niall leant up to kiss each other they didn’t need to say anything because everything that they want to say was said in that kiss.


	5. An Irish Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> This is another one-shot that I come up with on my own and I like to dedicate this story to @MaddieBoo1345 for her lovly comments on the one-shots that I have written.
> 
> Enjoy

Niall sang softy to his nine month bump while slowly messaging the bump were Harry and his twins were. Harry and him have been together for six and married for two years. They were shocked at how supportive not only their fans but also the media and they were soon label the ‘Golden Couple of Celebrities’ & ‘The Cutest Couple’ then when they announced that they were getting married everyone when crazy with excitement. They had a small wedding with their friends & family since they decided that Liam, Louis & Zayn should all be their best man since they felt it was unfair to choose between them.

Now two years later after their wedding Niall found out that he was pregnant with twins they were both over the moon and when they told the boys, the managers & the paparazzi and their fans they were all so happy for them. Everyone was gossiping about the looks of the children of Storan’s or Narry’s or the gender of the twins or how glowing Niall with pregnancy or how good he looked in maternity clothing or how sweet of Niall to give lectures of girls or boys about pregnancy and finally how lovely it was from Niall to get more shops to sell maternity clothes for men.

“I love listening to you sing that lullaby to our children,” Harry said as he sat down behind Niall on the window  than rested his hand on top of Niall’s hand which was still resting on his tummy and Harry rested his head on top of Niall’s. Suddenly there was a pain gone through which caused Niall to gasp and Harry looked at Niall worriedly.

“Are you ok, Ni?”

“Yeah, just….” Niall started to say before stop when feel like something rush down his leg, “Harry, my water just broke.”

“Ok, come on let get to the car and I drive you to hospital,” Harry said while helping Niall into the car and quickly drove off to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital Niall was placed into a wheelchair and wheeled of while Harry was told to stay outside so he called the boys & both of their parents who were both unfortunately away on holiday. After a while Louis, Liam and Zayn came hurrying into the hospital and straight toward Harry. They all hugged Harry and where smiling at him.

“How is Niall?”

“I don’t know they are not telling me,” Harry said while a sigh and they sat down then be begin to talk to distract Harry.

**12:00**

“Still nothing?”

“Still not a word except Niall’s screaming Louis.”

“Well, just to let you guys know it is now Valentine’s Day so Happy Valentine’s day guys.”

“Happy Valentine’s day,” they all said before Liam kissed Louis then wrapped an arm around Louis.

**2:10**

Suddenly they heard another wail  that joined in with Niall’s noises and all of them eyes wide with hoping that it was one of the babies’ scream. Louis and Zayn squeezed the Harry’s and they all grinned.

**2:20**

They heard another wail which caused them to sigh with relief and after a few minutes one of the nurses came out of the room were Niall was and headed over to them with a smile.

“Congratulation Mr Styles, your husband has just give birth to a boy and a girl. You may come in and see your children but other families,” the nurse said so Harry followed the nurse into the room that Niall was in and there laying in Niall arms were their twins. Harry walk to the side of Niall’s bed to get a better look at the twins. They were hade both curly brown hair but they were both asleep so Harry couldn’t see the colour of their eyes.

“Hey gorgeous.”

“Hey Harry,” Niall said sleepily to Harry who lent down a placed a kiss one Niall’s forehead but unluckily Harry bumped into the bed shaking it and causing the twins to wake up then wailing at the top of their lungs.

(http://youtu.be/p-1mutveajA)

 

_‘Over in Killarney_

_Many years ago,_

_Me Mither sang a song to me_

_In tones so sweet and low._

_Just a simple little ditty,_

_In her good old Irish way,_

_And l'd give the world if she could sing_

_That song to me this day._

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_hush now, don't you cry!_

 

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_that's an Irish lullaby_

_Often in dreams I wander_

_To that cot again,_

_I feel her arms a-huggin' me_

_As when she held me then._

_And I hear her voice a -hummin'_

_To me as in days of yore,_

_When she used to rock me fast asleep_

_Outside our cottage door._

 

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_hush now, don't you cry!_

 

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_that's an Irish lullaby.’_

 

Niall sang to the twins to get them to sleep again with Harry looking down at his family with pure love in his eyes and when he was finished with the song they were definitely sleep so softly both Niall & Harry placed a kiss on each twins’ forehead.

“Good night Lily-Ann Storan, good night George Harold Storan and sweet dreams our little Valtentine's twins,” Niall & Harry whispered to the twins before Harry lifted them carefully one by one to the cot that was at the end of Niall’s hospital bed and placed them into the cot before heading back to Niall.

“Good night my love and sweet dreams.”

“Night,” Niall said then yawned before closing his eyes and falling asleep then Harry placed a soft kiss on Niall lips.

 

“Thank you Niall for making the happiest man in the world. I love you forever.”


	6. One Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I know, I know Valentine's day is over but I have post these last three one-shots before it closed for now until I might open it again next Valentine's day. Sorry it take soo long but I have been very very busy soo I am very sorry. Thank you to @cstyles101 for the cover to this story I love it soo much.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and please listen to the song below while you read this One-shot!!

** **

**_<http://youtu.be/3JWTaaS7LdU> _ **

**_One year!!_ **

One year it has been since his life has changed…he should be used to changes but not this change this changed was the one he hated the most but there was nothing he could do to get back what he had lost. He had tried again and again to fix what he had lost but nothing helped with what he lost which caused him soo much pain. He felt like his heart was gone shattered into pieces like a fragile porcelain doll and then grinded into dust. Oh…how he wishes he could go back in time to stop what had happened but he cannot.

Hurt watching  ** _him_**  being so happy with  ** _his_** new boyfriend seeingthem smiling, cuddling, kissing and whispering sweet nothing into each other’s ear. It hurt that how happy  ** _he_  **was after each date and how  ** _he_**  would beam of happiness while  ** _his_  **eyes sparking like stars in the sky then  ** _he_**  would talk or more like gush about how perfect or marvellous the date was.  ** _He_**  would even go into great details of what had happened at each date which caused stabbing pain shoot through his heart when he heard  ** _him_**  talking about the dates.  Every time  ** _his_**  boyfriend gives  ** _him_** a gift or gifts…how happy  ** _he_** was to receive them and how the pain grew because each thing  ** _he_**  did or reaction that  ** _he_**  did reminded him of when they were together. How much it hurt when  ** _he_  **avoids or ignores him but hangs out with them or refuse to hang out with him at all or pretends he doesn’t exist at all even when he gives  ** _him_**  gifts that he has given him before because  ** _he_**  loved those gifts.

What is worse was that no one knew that they were together or even engaged to be married that night on Valentine’s Day the night of the accident….he was standing in front of the priest waiting for his soon to husband to arrive to start the ceremony but  ** _he_  **never came. He was so embarrassed that he couldn’t stop apologising to the priest who just smile and reassured him that it was fine because even though  ** _he_**  didn’t come, the priest said it must have been something important must have come up since you could clearly see how in love they were in each other. The priest invited him for tea so that he could calm down a bit for heading back home and just as he was half through his tea his mobile rang. It a call from the hospital telling him that there had been an accident and  ** _he_**  was involved in the accident. The mobile phone slipped through his finger and fell down into his lap…he was in shock. The priest took the mobile and continued to talk to the person on the other side of phone but he didn’t listen since he was still shock after the priest was finished with the call he burst into tears which were falling down like a waterfall. The priest lift him in his lap hugged him close while whispering comforting things to him and eventually he calmed down to go to the hospital but the priest insisted that he would drive him to the hospital.

They had arrived at the hospital a half hour later when he got inside the hospital he headed to the reception to get the room number where  ** _he_**  was lying before heading straight to the room. He stood inside the door and just stared at the door when he felt a hand gentle squeeze his shoulder which he knew was the priest telling him that it was ok to go in so he take a deep breath before heading into the room. The sight that met his eyes will be forever ingrained into his brain until the day he died there  ** _he_** was lying in the hospital bed covered in bruises, scars and tubes which made him start to cry again. The boys,  ** _his_** mum and  ** _his_**  sister all came to visit him they all sat around his bed waiting for  ** _him_**  to wake-up and finally one day they were all out of the room except him when he noticed that  ** _his_**  eyes had fluttered opened which caused him to smile. He called out  ** _his_**  name in happiness but  ** _he_**  looked at him confused and then asked him who he was this caused him to freeze not knowing what to say when suddenly everyone else came back in and he watched as  ** _he_**  greeted them with a big smile on  ** _his_** face.  ** _He_**  remembered everyone except him and this caused his heart to shatter in million glass/porcelain pieces.

**_They both were a shadow of who they were because both had lost something but lost to very different things._ **

How ironic the Valentine’s day the most romantic day for couples was the sadist day for Niall Horan because one year ago since the accident which caused his fiancé Harry Styles to lose his memories of Niall Horan and not only that but it seems that he will never be getting those memories back of their relationship which broke Niall’s heart. Not only that but after the accident Louis and Harry started dating which crushed Niall’s already shattered heart in smaller pieces then today a year from the accident Louis proposed to Harry which caused Niall’s heart to be grinded into dust but as the other congratulate the happy couple Niall slipped away to his house and then headed straight for their old room. As he went inside he took off his necklace which had Harry & his engagement rings and wedding rings headed over to the crib then lent down into the crib then placed the necklace around the neck before securing it into place. He then placed a kiss onto the forehead before looking at the light brown curly haired, green eye baby girl.

“I love you Darcy Anna Styles, my beautiful baby girl,” he whispered to their baby...no his baby as a tear rolled down his face a landed onto her cheek.

 

**_His last connection to Harry Styles!!_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! I am crying after I finished writing this One-shot *dabbing away the tears*. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this One-shot as it is my first angst one-shot.
> 
> Please check my other story and hopeful soon I will update Moon Prince
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> xoxo


End file.
